GVader and the Bottle That Spins
by Octavia Eve1
Summary: Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings and Star Wars characters get dressed up for a Halloween party insanity insues... R


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Lord of the rings, Star Wars, I do not own My Chemical Romance

It was Halloween night and everyone was getting ready for the coolest Halloween party of the year. Octavia was in Snape's room pruning every last stitch of her costume. "How do I look?" Octavia asked Snape for the 100th time.

"You look fine!" Snape yelled.

"Sheesh. You don't have to get all huffy. You know Gerard is going to be there and I want to look my best." She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror

" Oh please, you've only asked me 85.5 to the tenth times." Replied Snape. "What are you supposed to be anyway?"

Octavia gasped. "Little Bo Peep! Isn't it Obvious?"

"Er...not really."

"When are you putting your costume on?" Asked Octavia.

"I already have it on." Said Snape.

"Oh... what you supposed to be?"

"I'm a vampire."

Octavia just looked at him quizzically. But...aren't you already-

"NO! How many times do I have to tell you. I am NOT really a vampire!" Snape yelled.

"Whatever, I'm ready to go." Octavia said, picking up her stuffed sheep.

A few minutes later Octavia and Snape walk into the three broom sticks.

Octavia looked around at all of the jackolanterns and the orange and black streamers that glittered when the candle light hit them. The decorations where spread out over the tables and walls and...

"Bar!" exclaimed Octavia. As she rushed over to order a drink.

"You're such a lush!" Snape yelled after her.

Octavia returned with one drink in each hand. She tried handing one to Snape. But he rejected it.

"Not after last time." He said.

Octavia shrugged. "No matter, I'll just drink it."

Snape just shook his head.

"I wonder what Gerard is dressed up as." She scanned the room for the sexiness that is Gerard from My Chemical Romance.

"Oh there he is! He just took off his helmet! He's dressed up as Darth Vader! I shall call him G vader. Oh, I need to change my costume." She said excitedly.

"What? Why?" Asked Snape, aggravated.

"You'll see." Said Octavia as she bustled over to a pretty woman who was standing against the far wall.

Snape watched curiously. Octavia seemed to be negotiating. She started digging something out of her pocket. She held out her hand to reveal what looked like a tissue and a hand full of change. The lady she was talking to folded her arms and shook her head. Octavia then clasped her hands together and started begging on the floor. The lady still shook her head. Octavia got up and slapped the lady rather hard and came marching back to where Snape stood. He was now thoroughly confused but quite amused as well.

"What was that all about." Snape said half laughing.

Octavia's face was beaming red with anger. Then she started ranting. "All I ask is to borrow a dress from that...that...wench. And she refuses because the last time I borrowed a dress I spilled a margarita on it..."

"Right...but why would you ask her specifically?" Asked Snape, still confused. "Who is she anyway?"

"Padme." Said Octavia.

"What?"

"Her name is PADME." Bellowed Octavia.

Octavia crossed her arms and scanned the room for Gerard again, she spotted Boromir dressed up as a large brownish round thing. Boromir noticed her too and came over to say hello.

"Hi Octavia!" Shouted a very excited Boromir. "Like my costume?"

"Er...what are you supposed to be?" Asked Octavia.

"I'm a slice of bologna. But I'm Boromir so that makes me..." He paused as if to add dramatic effect. "Bolognamir."

Octavia busted out laughing. And Snape just stood there looking confused.

"We're all doing it. Dressing up like foods and changing out names for the night. Aragorn is dressed up as an ear of corn and we're calling him Aracorn, and Frodo is provolone cheese so he's Frodolone, Sam is Ham, Spamwise and Legolas is Legolettuce,"

Boromir chuckled, and gestured to a groups of guys in the various food costumes.

Rosmerta had just served them some food and they started eating, when Frodo exclaimed "I LOVE SPAM! SPAM SPAM!"

Sam turned a bright shade of red and shushed Frodo.

"This stuff is awesome!" Said Frodo, digging his fork back into the can of spam in front of him. "I love the spammy goodness!"

"Oh...right," Said Sam, with a small frown.

"That's good stuff." Said Octavia.

A few people started sitting on the floor forming a circle and one person had a bottle in their hand. As soon as Octavia noticed this she pushed Boromir out of the way and shouted "Spin the bottle!" And giggled like a little school girl.

"Well she seems a bit excited." Said Boromir from the floor, where Octavia had knocked him over.

"Indeed." Said Snape, helping Boromir up. "This should be interesting to watch." As he stared at the group of people sitting Indian style on the floor.

Octavia watched as more people joined the circle and sure enough a Darth Vader was one of them.

"Score." She said pumping her fist.

"Are we all ready?" Said the girl who was holding the bootle.

"Yes we are." Shouted Octavia.

"All right then." And the girl holding the bottle placed it on the floor and gave it a good spin.

The bottle landed on Filch and one scared looking Madame Rosmerta. And the bottle holder directed them toward a closet.

"Do I have to?" Asked Rosemerta.

"It's part of the game."

A Few minutes later Rosemerta emerged from the closet her face was a light shade of green. And she seemed to bolt towards the ladies room. Filch on the other hand looked rather pleased with himself.

The next spin.

Octavia was staring down the G Vader. She pointed to him then she pointed to herself and she put her arms together as if cradling a baby. The bottle landed on Darth and Octavia's eyes lit up. The bottle spun past Octavia a few times before she decided to take matters into her own hands. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the bottle which stopped and skidded back towards her. She pretended to be shocked but only for a bit next second she had lept across the circle and was on top of Darth. "Oh G Vader!" Said said.

The bottle spinner stood up and said. "Please, save it for the closet."

"Ok!" Said Octavia and she stood up and dragged Darth into the closet. Darth didn't have much say in this.

"Wow it's so dark in here." She said running a finger down Darth's blinking chest plate which lit up the whole closet. "Never know what I could touch." She said as she giggled. "Why don't you take off that helmet. I'll close my eyes so we can do this the proper way."

Darth obeyed without a word. And soon...

Outside of the closet. A loud crash was heard and then a thumping noise.

The people in the circle began to looked a bit frightened when they heard what sounded like a horse neying.

"Do you think she's alright in there?" Asked Boromir, sounding concerned.

Snape laughed. "You're worried about her? If I were Gerard I'd be scared for my life."

"Why's that?" Said a voice from behind them.

Snape and Boromir turned around to see Gerard standing behind them, holding his Darth Vader helmet against his hip.

"Oh boy." Said Snape.

A few hours later...

Octavia strutted out of the closet like a champion. She walked over to where Snape was sitting and exclaimed "Yeah baby!"

"That was amazing. That was the best kiss I have ever had, I bet Gerard would say the..." Then she noticed Gerard sitting at the table with Snape and Boromir. Her jaw dropped to the floor. "But if your here...and I was there and I ...and he and ...neying... then who was..."

An extremely flushed Anakin Skywalker stumpled out of the closet.

"Mommy." He yelped as he fainted on to the floor.

Padme was at his side in seconds splashing his face with water. When he finally awoke she greeted him with a loud slap, right across the face.

"Ow, What was that for." Asked a bewildered Anakin.

"For the neying!" Bellowed Padme.

"Oh...boy..." Octavia said. "I'd better go apologize."

Snape grabbed a bucket of popcorn.

Octavia walked over to Anakin and Padme. "Uh...guys...I'm er...sorry."

"You'd better be sorry." Bellowed Padme.

"Dude, why would you wear you're own outfit for halloween?" Asked Octavia.

"Because it's so frickin' cool!" Exclaimed Anakin, pressing the buttons on his chest plate.

"Yeah it was pretty cool..." Agreed Octavia. Then catching the evil stare of Padme. "I mean er...right. Anyway. Cheers." And Octavia started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't!" Screamed Padme, as she lunged at Octavia.

"Isn't Octavia great." Said Snape eating his popcorn and offering some to Gerard and Boromir.

"Listen here. He is my husband! And you can't have him!." Roared Padme slamming Octavia against the floor.

"I don't want him! Believe me! I only went in there with him because i thought he was the Sexiness that is Gerard from My Chemical Romance aka G vader!" Yelled Octavia.

"That is no excuse!" Screamed Padme.

"Dude Gerard is dressed up like Anakin. I didn't think Anakin would be dressed up as himself. And I couldn't resist being with Gerard in that closet." She stared up at the table Gerard was sitting at and sighed.

"Well he is kind of cute." Padme agreed.

"Isn't he though?" Replied Octavia.

"Yes but if he cut his hair maybe..."

"How dare you!" Yelled Octavia. She said pushing Padme off of her and storming away.

She walked over to where Snape, Boromir and Gerard were sitting.

"That was pretty cool." Stated Gerard.

"What exactly did you do in that closet?" Asked Boromir.

"I'm not sure." Said Octavia.

"You're not sure?" Asked Snape with a snort.

She noticed some people bobbing for apples. "Ooooh bobbing for apples!"

"Oh boy."

A/N: If y'all like this story I may continue it. The choice is yours and yours alone! Lol.


End file.
